


Kingdom Affairs

by Nanaowo, StripedMenace



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Friendship, Hurt, Medieval, Multi, Romance, Tragedy, kingdom - Freeform, love lines, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaowo/pseuds/Nanaowo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: Two decades had passed since the dreaded Human-Monster war, with monsters claiming victory and leaving two Kingdoms to rule over the land of Ebott. The Dreemur Kingdom and The Skeletal Kingdom have never been on better terms. So did Sans, the heir to the throne, think, till he was sent to marry the Dreemur Princess and consolidate the peace.





	Kingdom Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> The marvelous Nanaowo (or @taletellercat on tumblr) and I have been working together to make this wonderful story!!!! I had a dream about it and I told her and boom, this magic was born. Super stoked to finally post it and hopefully it does well enough to urge more chapters. Let us know what you think!!

A loud cheer could be heard from the tavern that lay in the middle of Kings Cross town; patrons in the bar raised their ale as they cheered their prince on to chug. The Prince was a popular and regular customer of “Grillby’s Tavern”, and was quite often the main income of the establishment. The bar owner: Grillby, who very lazily named the building after himself, would use The Prince to lure in more people for drinks and other...activities. Knowing when ever the royal offspring would come by, he’d make more money than on any regular night. 

The skeleton prince wasn’t too bright with his royal status, more often than naught putting bills he owed on his tab and having them delivered to the Skeletal Palace, pissing his father off to the marrow. Spending money on drinking and rather dishonorable acts had resulted in his income being cut off not once; but the Prince would always find a way to keep spending his non existent money. Seeing as how he was the next in line to rule. 

Sans downed the remaining liquid in his mug, hoisting the empty cup in the air with a triumphant smile as the crowd cheered his name. 

“Still never cease to amaze me, my Prince.” Voiced the beautiful spider lass on his lap.

He turned towards her with a smirk plastered on his face, and a hand resting on her hip, “Nothing I do ceases to amaze you, Muffy.”

Muffet giggled and wrapped two of her six arms around his neck while her other arms rested on his chest. Not that the amount of limbs ever bothered the Prince, if anything, they proved to be quite useful in bed delights. 

“Perhaps after you’re done with your loyal subjects, you could be MY loyal subject for the evening.”

Grillby rolled his eyes at the two from behind the counter. Even though Miss Muffet was one of the main reasons why Sans continued to visit, the flame monster was disgusted by her. True, he did own the more private area on the second level of the building, but he needed to make money in order to survive in the Kingdom. Taxes got quite expensive and owning just the tavern alone would not make ends meet, so regrettably, he created the brothel that sat above their heads. He would never admit to the brothel being the savior of his almost bankruptcy; pride was one of his defining traits. 

And speaking of pride, the flamehead had a rule on such visible acts in the middle of his bar; it was what the second level was made for. So with his best fake smile, he rested a hand on Sans’ shoulder, gaining the Prince’s attention, “Before you two continue, there’s a room available above, have fun,” he then turned to Miss Muffet with a stern face, “and make sure he pays, prince or not.”

Muffet nodded and hopped off the skeleton’s lap, grabbing hold of his hand and starting to lead him up the stairs, “I’m ready to bow down to you, Princey.”

Sans’ smile widened, and he eagerly followed after, before the doors to the tavern slammed open and a row of guards barged in. The monsters in the bar quickly went back to their seats and kept their heads down as the leader of the guards: Papyrus, walked to the front, eyes scouting the entire room before they landed on Sans. 

“BROTHER!” Papyrus shouted excitedly, hurriedly running over to his older brother and wrapping him in a tight hug, out of Muffet’s grasp. The shorter skeleton’s cheekbones got a slight, blue tint as his bones were being squeezed fairly hard. Yet soon enough he found himself back on his feet, looking up at his brother’s confused and slightly irritated expression. 

“SANS, YOU DO NOTHING BUT BOONDOGGLE ALL DAY IN THIS...PLACE!” The younger brother said giving the surroundings a disregarding glance. The tower-like skeleton snatched at his brother’s wrist with excitement, starting to drag him towards the exit. 

“COME, BROTHER, MOTHER AND FATHER HAVE SUMMONED YOU!” 

The throne successor only managed to give Muffet a disappointed look  as he exited the tavern before one could say Royal Guard. The older Prince was taken aback by the abrupt actions of his brother and barely had enough time to react before they were outside of the tavern. 

Papyrus was now dragging Sans to his horse and the eldest son finally came out of his stupor, snatching his arm back from his brother, making Papyrus stare at him in confusion, “What’s the hurry? Why do they need me?”

“OH WELL, MOTHER AND FATHER JUST WANT TO-”    


“My Prince.” A dog monster guard cut him off politely, approaching the tall skeleton and whispering into his nonexistent ear. The action only confused and scared Sans further, seeing as his brother’s face shifted to worry. 

“A-AH, THAT’S RIGHT! THEY JUST WANTED TO DISCUSS YOUR FINANCIAL PLANNING!” Papyrus quickly deflected the topic. 

“That again?” The short skeleton rolled his eyes and walked towards his horse reluctantly. 

The soft breeze of the Spring was brushing off his cheekbone as the Skeleton Princes were trotting towards the Skeletal Palace. A few escorting guards were hindering his view, but the short skeleton managed to squint his eyes at a few, small brick houses in the distance, their chimneys still emitting strands of smoke. Fresh grass was starting to sprout, and the few trees at the edge of their path bloomed beautifully. He could hear the soft ring of sheep chimes in the distance, but the throne successor’s eye sockets were now fixed onto the back of his younger brother, leading the way. His gaze followed the flutter of his red scarf and the shine of his brother’s armor was hurting his eyes slightly. He couldn’t see the Gaster emblem carved into his chestplate, but Sans was more than sure it only added to his brother’s heroic appearance. 

Papyrus, the second skeleton son, leader of the skeletal guard, was far more fitting for a king, or so his brother thought. A magnificent leader, courageous, outgoing and pure-hearted; Papyrus was everything his brother wasn’t, and Sans couldn’t help but detest being the firstborn, especially at times like these. The short skeleton would give all the gold he didn’t own just to appear in the tender, six arm embrace of his spider wench, caressing her hip with one hand while holding another pint of ale in the other, not a care in the world. He could’ve teleported away, that is certain, but it would only fuel his father’s anger, besides, it required a big amount of energy, and Sans’ love for doing absolutely nothing was undying. 

An exasperated sigh was about to escape his grin when suddenly, an excited “WE HAVE ARRIVED!”, forced the short skeleton to look up. 

One would notice the large entrance gate made purely of bones and the two grand pillars at its base; if not for the immense, fear inspiring dragons flying right above their heads. Sans couldn’t remember the amount of times guests had been awe struck by their loud roars and intense air waves caused by their skinless wings. But the skeleton brothers were more than accustomed, as the beasts were a part of the family, so to speak. 

The smallest out of three that could be seen, belonged to Sans; fitting for a short skeleton such as himself, but size played no role in the immense power both carried. “Bonesy” was the beast's name, a classical name for the pun loving Prince. 

The bulkier one: Kah belonged to none other than the great Papyrus. It would fly next to his brother, nibbling onto its wing tips and yelping when the smaller one snapped for it to stop. Even in the dragon world siblings still irritated another. 

However fiesty the bony beasts, they both had to obey the older, much more experienced dragon flying in the front: Grim, was a beautiful, very well trained and strong companion, hence, belonging to the King of Skeletons himself. His wings were much more stiff and various scars coated his bones up to the last vertebra of his majestic tail. A rather deep, painful looking crack rooted from the base of his horn, only stopping at his eye socket, somewhat reminiscing his owner. Upon its view, Sans couldn’t help but to remember the dreadful events of the Human-Monster war. 

The lazy Prince would’ve inspected the beasts a while longer, if they didn’t have to enter the Palace square. As soon as the entrance gate closed behind them and the three bone dragons were no more in his sight, the short skeleton let out the most exasperated sigh, anticipating another lecture from his father. 

The guards dissipated in unison as the Palace grounds presented no threat and soon after, a rather small, lizard lady appeared in front of the princes, cupping her hands and lowering her gaze submissively. 

“My princes, you are home at long last. The King and Queen are waiting for you in the throne room, please allow me to escort you.” She spoke with the utmost politeness and care, although the lizard lass only got a dull gaze from the firstborn and a rather excited grin from the younger prince. 

The two skeletons followed the palace maid down a what seemed to be an endless corridor. Sans could only remember the hide and seek games he would play with his brother as children. Always winning by hiding behind those tall, immense bone pillars, having small dragon heads sticking out at their tops. He would take advantage of the grim shadow they would cast onto the tall, greyish walls of the pre-throne corridor. To appease his endlessly loosing, irritated brother, he would have to sit down at the base of one of the many windows, decorated with a mosaic of different tones of blue. He had to re-read the same, old, kid’s story to his brother while he would smile at the sunlight peeking through, which gained a rather green tint from the bluish glass. Sans was rather irritated by that at the time, but if he said he didn’t miss it, the kingdom would have a very dishonest, firstborn prince. 

The short skeleton flinched as soon as the throne room door closed behind, snapping out of his memories and looking around, slightly taken aback. 

There at the end of the long room sat his mother and father; The King and Queen of the northern Kingdom. The guards that had stood behind the two princes, were now lining up on the sides of the room and halted in place. Papyrus, in all his glory, stood tall and proud, before walking towards his parents, with Sans letting out a defeated sigh and following after. 

The older prince hated receiving lectures from his father, more or less getting yelled at and promising to fulfill his duties as future King in order to shut his old bones mouth. He loved his father, no doubt, but Sans had no interest in ruling. Drinking, whoring, and being a lazy, wealthy prince suited him more than sitting on a throne for majority of his life. 

The two princes stopped before the King and Queen, and bowed their heads in respect. Sans couldn't help but sneak a quick peek at his father, just to get a sense of how long and angry today's lecture would be. And surprisingly, his Father looked calm for someone who wanted to discuss the substantial amount of debt Sans owed. Moreover, was that a smile pushing upwards on the crack on his cheek?

His mother on the other hand, who wore a small smile on her face as she cooed the cat sized dragon on her lap, only cared for the well being of her family. After the Human-Monster war, and losing her most beloved she-dragon in the battle, the queen had become much more stern and cautious. The thought of another war or worse, losing her dear children to it was devastating. Suffice to say, the Queen of Skeletons couldn’t allow such thoughts to cloud her mind anymore, and that is why she agreed to the conversation that followed.  

“Hello father, feeling bonely without me?” the short skeleton attempted to dissipate the tension, hitting the king with a wide grin, but his slightly crooked smile only dropped in return. 

“Sans, this is a serious matter, please behave yourself.” Very stern words were spoken by his deep, calm voice. 

It was a serious matter indeed, even the laziest skeleton of the kingdom understood. Judging by the way his father raised his hand and placed his elbow on the throne’s resting arm, Sans knew this was going to be something he wouldn't like. The King was starting to feel at the deep crack lowering into his father's right eye socket, a movement he always did when a tough decision was about to be made. 

The shorter prince glanced at his brother with slight worry, starting to realize it was more than just a debt talk. 

“As you know, we’ve been living in harmony with the Dreemurr Kingdom for a decade and a half.” His expression lightened slightly, which could not be said about his oldest son. “But we all can agree that a stronger bond is in order.” 

“Wait a moment… I thought we were going to discuss my financial issues?” The short prince pierced his father with a very concerned stare. 

“That, we will have to discuss as well.” He frowned in return and his son had to avert his gaze with slight guilt. 

“But we have higher priorities at the moment.” The King let out a deep sigh, of mirth or sorrow, one could not tell. “After a long conversation with king Asgore, we’ve decided that it would be best to unite the two families.”

Oh no. 

Uniting one family to another meant one thing: marriage. And there were only two candidates to seal the bond. Sans praying to the gods it was Papyrus and not himself. 

Gaster continued after looking to his wife, who only nodded her head for him to finish, and the older skeleton sighed, “Therefore, Sans, you will be sent to court their daughter, Chara Dreemurr, and eventually marry.” 

“Wh-what?!!” the prince’s eye sockets hollowed in an instant. 

“BROTHER, ISN’T IT WONDERFUL? YOU GET TO SERVE OUR NATION IN SUCH AN HONORABLE WAY! YOUR ALLIANCE WILL BRING US ALL PEACE!” it seemed like Papyrus’ face couldn’t express more pride and excitement at the moment. 

“Wonderful?!! Papyrus this is awful!! Father, how can you do this?!” the short skeleton protested with desperation. It only caused the king to let out a very disappointed sigh, though he didn’t expect any other reaction from his freedom loving son. 

“Sans, it must be done, it is the only way to ensure peace between the two nations.” 

His hands clenched into tight fist and the short prince took one step forward, hitting both of his parents with the most pleading aspect. 

“Why me?! Clearly Papyrus cares for this nation more than i ever will!” At the sound of those words, the king’s face shifted to slight anger and he tightened his grip onto the skull like edge of his throne. 

“The Dreemurr daughter is fit to be the wife of a king, a future king in this instance, or so his Majesty believes. To offer Papyrus would disrespect their house greatly.” 

A very irritated grunt escaped the prince’s grin and he had to avert his aspect with helplessness, only to notice his mother’s rather pained look. 

“Mother, you were always against arranged marriage, i beg you!” he looked at the queen with the most pleading aspect and hope sparkling in his eye sockets. Skelly kept herself together, it pained her to see her child so distraught but it was for the good of the country and the good of her family.

“I understand…” She spoke with a stern but soft tone, “Yet, we must make this sacrifice, Sans. I cannot allow another war to happen and if that is the price, then so be it.” 

“Wh-... I-it...This is so unjust!!” The short skeleton suddenly raised his voice in exasperation, making all shift their rather surprised glances onto him. 

“You married out of love! Why am I deprived of this right?!” he attempted to grab onto the last strand of hope, protesting in the most childish manner. He could care less for marriage all together, he just wanted to be free, honor be damned.

“Implying you will ever cease your foolishness and settle down!!” The king almost yelled at the firstborn, his face scrunching up in anger. It shut him up completely, moreover, it made Sans lower his gaze for a brief moment. His Majesty felt at his forehead with his fingertips once again, cooling down fast enough and sighing deeply. 

“Sans…” he addressed his son, his voice gaining a somewhat fatherly softness, “You are the next king to rule over these lands. You must think of your nation, first and foremost, as a king is obliged.” 

“I never wanted to be king! I am not even fit to be one! I could give two shits about this nation and its laws!!” 

“SANS THE SKELETON!” A terrible, enraged scream trembled the entire throne room, making each and everyone flinch in fear as the king got up and towered over his son, clenching his fists threateningly. 

“You insolent, ungrateful, CHILD!” He spat the words as if they were venom, eyes glowing with rage. It caused the queen to gasp and get up all of a sudden, the little dragon on her lap flying right off, utterly scared. 

“You are the prince of these monsters, you are MY firstborn,  you are the next king to rule and you will obey, you will do everything in your powers to keep this nation safe, like it or not!!” 

“Gaster…” The queen grabbed at his wrist gently, making him snap out of his anger and look at his wife’s desperate, utterly upset expression. It mellowed him in an instant, but when the king turned around he was struck by his son’s back, as Sans turned around in a complete vex, leaving the throne room as fast as he could.

“Sans!” The mother attempted to stop him but it was futile. 

“Gaster WingDings, are you happy with yourself?” She hissed, crossing her arms one on top of the other in utter disapproval. The queen narrowed her eyes at him with irritation, causing the skeleton father to sink his head and sigh in defeat. 

Papyrus cleared his throat, awkwardly lowering his gaze into the marbled floor. The prince wasn’t sure whether he should side with his parents or console his brother. Papyrus was always the first one to worry about his nation’s safety, it was a truly admirable trait. But the only thing he loved more than his people was that wide, carefree grin on his brother’s aspect. Therefore, with a deep bow and a quiet excuse, the tall skeleton saw himself out of the throne room, his red scarf fluttering on the way. 


End file.
